Dimitri returns
by Alisme
Summary: Ok Dimitri is turned back into a damphir and Rose has a slight surprise for him. sorry im no good at summarys. Its better then it sounds. Rated T for now, rating may change as the story goes along.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this starts after Lissa and Adrian change Dimitri back into a Dhampir here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this! (No matter how much I wish I did!)**

**I watched as his pale cold skin turned flushed. His eyes grow softer.**

**Yes! I could have my Dimitri back! Joy exploded through me.**

**My love, Dimitri.**

**I saw him fall to his knees once Lissa and Adrian lowered their hands.**

"**Stand back." My mother warned everyone carefully, but her words more directly aimed at me.**

**Lissa was shaking from exhaustion her face as white as a ghost. So to speak, actually the ones I saw were silver and grey. **

**Slowly Dimitri raised his head and his brown eyes met mine.**

"**ROZA!" He ran toward me and I couldn't stop myself from running too.**

**He caught me tight in his warm, soft, strong, Dhampir arms.**

**Dark brown hair soon smothered me as he buried his face in my neck.**

"**Roza! Love, Roza, are you all right?"**

**He drew back and for the first time I realized I was crying.**

"**Dimitri!" I buried my face in his chest and held him closer. Never being able to be too close to the man I loved. ****When he had been gone… to me, I had felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. **

**But he's here Rose? Why aren't you happy?**

**Because I'm Lissa's guardian and he will never be allowed to be any Moroi's guardian ever again! You heard Tatiana.**

**Yes that does prove a slight dilemma now doesn't it.**

**Shut up!**

**I really needed to do something about that voice!**

**I felt Dimitri's lips on my hair and I a rush of love and happiness ran through me.**

**Nothing could upset me right now. Nothing!**

"**Rosemarie Hathaway!"**

**Except that.**

"**Rose you get over here right now and explain this or else I swear I'll hurt him."**

**I looked up into Dimitri's perfect face and knew what I was going to do.**

**It would hurt but I had to.**

**Letting go of Dimitri when he was Stroigi was one of the hardest things I'd ever thought I'd do.**

**But letting go of him now was harder.**

**Gently I pushed him back feeling my heart cry out as I did.**

**Turning to face my mother I wiped away the new tears.**

"**Mom, I love Dimitri, and I know I can't speak for him but I think that he loves me too. Mom I love you and really I want to protect Lissa but I belong with Dimitri weather you like it or not!"**

**The look on my mother's face was pure disgust and appall.**

"**Now Rose it may seem like that now but men like him just take advantage of girl's like you now come here!"**

**I felt Dimitri come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.**

"**Believe me Guardian Hathaway. I know what kind of men you are speaking of. One tried to take advantage over two of my sisters. I love Roza and nothing you or anyone else says can change that.**

**I felt my heart burst with joy again. Dimitri still loves me. Dimitri still loves me!**

**My mother glared at his arms and then she noticed the bump.**

"**Rose, are…. What is that?" she nodded toward the bump.**

**Dimitri pulled back and moved so he could see and gasped.**

"**Rose?"**

**I blushed and put my hands over my abdomen.**

"**Um, Dimitri?"**

"**Yes." He began to look angry so I hurried on with what I had to say.**

"**Well, when we were in the cabin I got pregnant and it can only be your baby because you're the only one I've ever had sex with, are you ok?"**

**AN: Dun Dun Dun!**

**How will Dimitri react? **

**More importantly how will Janine Hathaway react?**

**Review if you have any good ideas for me and if you think I should continue**

**- Anya**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Disclaimer I own none of this!

"_Dimitri, are you ok?"_

His face was slack and before I could run into my apology his lips crashed into mine. "Roza! You bring me back and you tell me that you love me and that I am the father of your baby how could I not be happy?"

His hand dropped to clutch my stomach.

"I was afraid… that.. you wouldn't want me anymore." I gasped between kisses.

"I love you and will always…"

"GUARDIAN BELIKOV! YOU WILL REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM MISS HATHAWAY AT ONCE OR WE WILL DO IT BY FORCE!"

We both looked over to see a large number of trained guardians armed with weapons.

"STOP!"

Lissa ran out in front of us and spread her arms.

"You CAN'T keep them apart! The Strigoi have already separated them for months now leave them alone!"

I couldn't help but stare at my friend. I didn't know that this meant that much to her.

My mother stepped forward and carefully addressed us.

"Rose, your both Dhampir how can you be pregnant with his child?"

I looked up at Dimitri's sweet brown eyes and I returned my gaze to my mom.

"I don't know mom. It just ha.."

"I did it."

_a/n: ok before I go on thanks for correcting my mistake with Dimitri and Dhampir!_

Lissa blushed deeply and quickly continued.

"I followed you and Dimitri, that day… but when I reached the cabin you two…. Well, were rather occupied."

I lowered my head my face reddening.

"But you know how I can heal things. Well I think I kind of…."healed" whatever blocked Dhampirs having children with other Dhampirs."

Silence filled the clearing.

"So Rose gets Belicov and I am left in the dust huh? Well I don't like that. Not at all!"

Adrian rushed forward and grabbed my arm trying to yank me away from Dimitri.

But being a Dhampir had its perks.

I flung my arm forward catching him hard in the stomach. Dimitri didn't even allow him time to straighten up before landing a blow to the back of his head. Pulling him to his feet Dimitri slammed his fist into Adrian's nose. Blood spurted out splattering Dimitri.

My breath caught in my throat. We weren't sure what would happen to Dimitri when he was turned back. I was sure he would regain the ability to hold emotions but about drinking blood… we didn't know.

My love looked down at the blood on his shirt his eyes widening. His hand raised up and touched one of the droplets of blood. The deep red liquid shone on his finger as he brought it to his lips.

So fast I almost missed it his tongue flicked out and touched the drop.

A/N: review and tell me what you think Dimitri should do.

a: He doesn't need blood anymore

b: He does need blood but is not Stigoi

c: He needs blood and is slowly returning Strigoi

if you have any other ideas please review as well!

I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer, sorry this one is so short!

-Anya


	3. Chapter 3

AN: ok I got a lot of reviews so THANKS! I'm going and writing….I'm just going to shut-up now…. Oh this chapter is from Dimitri's perspective so tell me if you like it or not! I got an idea from one of you reviews but I don't know who you are so…thanks!

Yeah shut- up I know!

I watched as Adrian grabbed Rose's arm and instinct took over. Barely even realizing the fact that Ivashkov was doubled over wheezing, my fist flashed forward colliding with the back of the suckers head.

The rush of anger had me in a daze I didn't notice anything until the blood landed on my shirt. The sweet cloying scent reached me. My heart thudded in my chest. This wasn't supposed to be happening anymore! I thought Lissa had changed me back!

Without thinking I caught a drop of it on my index finger. Bringing it up closer to my lips I felt the pull. The indescribable attraction towards the liquid on my fingertip.

Just one taste wouldn't hurt, I reasoned and flicked my tongue out to catch the drop.

The taste exploded in my mouth. It wasn't as good as it had been when I was Strigoi but still… mmmm!

I opened my eyes once I realized that I'd had them closed. Lowering my hand slowly I turned to Rose praying to whoever was out there that she hadn't seen it.

She had.

"Dimitri? I thought…" Tears came to her eyes.

I reached out to her to pull her close and tell everything I wanted to.

As my hands neared her she jerked back stumbling over a tree's roots.

I felt like she'd shoved a silver stake into my heart.

My arms fell down to my sides, limp and numb.

"Rose?" I watched as she kept moving backward.

"I can't… I can't let it happen… again… Dimitri." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Roza please!" I whispered as she fell into the arms of… IVASHKOV!

"He's a monster Little Dhampir, you'll be okay. I'll be here."

She buried her face in his chest, his arms around her waist.

And it felt… well I don't know. I felt dead. Really dead.

And then anger and jealousy burst inside me.

It should be MY arms around her, MY lips on her's… wait, lips?

I watched as Ivashkov kissed her. Watched as she kissed him back, her hands reaching up to grab his hair. His hands traveled down her sides and then… she stopped.

Opening her eyes to see his face looming over hers she shoved him back into the guards.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IVASHKOV!"

Spinning on her heel she started to march back towards me. I raised my arms welcoming her back.

But Janine Hathaway just has this gift with perfect timing.

"Rosemarie, you can't be with both of them. Stay with Adrian Ivashkov. It'll make me happy, it'll make you happy." Janine smiled and held her arms out.

Rose looked at Ivashkov leaning on Guardians trying to get the blood off of his face.

Blood.

No not now! Rose! Rose is more important!

When her face turned to look at me I realized something.

"Don't come to me just because you don't want to do what your mother wants you to do Rose. I won't appreciate that." I folded my arms across my chest trying very hard to not run to her and tell her that… well… tell her what **I **think of Adrian Ivashkov.

"I … I like Adrian mom, and if I had no chance with being with Dimitri, then maybe I could be with him. But Dimitri's here, alive, and he loves me. I know who I can't live without." Rose ran over to me and threw herself into my arms.

Holding her I felt like I could fly! Like no Strigoi in the world could take me down. Her bright face leaned back to look up at me. She smiled.

"I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you."

Still smiling she tightened her hold on me.

"We can't stay here." I told her softly as we watched the guardians take their leave.

"Where will we go?"

"Wherever it is I'm going too."

Lissa walked over to us shyly.

"I want to figure out why you still need blood Dimitri. I need to see if I can change it."

I nodded. If anyone could figure out how to fix this it would be Lissa.

"Then I'm coming too."

Christian's voice came out of nowhere.

"When did you show up?" Rose asked as he neared our little group.

He tipped his head back in thought.

"Either where you were holding Ivashkov or kissing Ivashkov. I forgot which."

"Can't you two let up on each other for one second!" Lissa complained angrily.

They looked at each other and simultaneously answered.

"No."

"WHY DID I EVER THINK THAT THESE TWO WOULD GET ALONG!"

"Don't bother yelling at the sky Liss. It doesn't answer."

"Christian don't even get me started!"

Rose cracked up sending vibrations through me like a earthquake.

While Christian tried to kiss and make up with Lissa Rose and I continued to try and figure out where we could go.

"We could go to Canada?"

I shook my head," Too many Strigoi."

She bit down on her bottom lip thinking hard.

"BAIA!"

The two lovebirds broke out of their passionate embrace at our outburst.

"What?" Lissa questioned while trying to fix her shirt.

"Dimitri's hometown! Oh Dimitri, Olena will be so happy that your back!"

Bending down I crashed my lips with hers. I'd dreamt so many times of bringing her home to Baia I'd lost count. Seeing my mother and sisters would be the best thing in the world! The sad thing was, they still thought I was Strigoi. Would they believe that I had changed? What was I going to do for blood? I don't feel the need for it. It just tastes good. Right?

Rose brushed her tongue along my bottom lip. I eagerly granted her entrance.

When our tongues touched it started a battle for dominance. She tasted like cinnamon and milk. It had been so long since I'd tasted food it was perfect.

"Ahem, I thought guardians were supposed to be alert at all times and it doesn't look like you're to alert. Well at least not to Strigoi."

"I swear to God I'm going to end up beating him up before this trip is over." I growled in Roza's ear. She giggled before she pulled out of my arms and took my hand in hers.

"Lets get moving to Baia." She whispered as we headed off to the nearest bus station.

X x x x x X

We were settled on the plane and waiting for it to take off when I realized my problem.

I wanted blood.

No I needed blood! I had to have it or I'd die.

"Rose!" I yanked off her headphones and leaned in next to her.

"Rose I need…"

"You need what?" She asked, obviously annoyed about me taking her headphones.

I didn't hear her. I was watching the steady pulse of blood in her neck.

"I… need…" Her blood had been amazing when I was Strigoi. I couldn't take it from her now!

"Yes?" Her tone suggested that she was debating weather she was going to punch me or worry if I was okay.

"Blood." Was the last word I said before sinking my teeth into her neck.

She gasped, her torso arching forward as her blood rushed into my mouth.

"Dimitri, people!"

I hadn't thought of that.

Lucky for us no one was paying any attention as I continued to drink from her.

"Dimitri! What are you doing! STOP!" She hissed loudly.

Carefully I pulled away from her neck, making sure to lick off the blood that existed around the bite. Leaning back into my own seat she stared open mouthed at me.

"Are you okay Roza? Did I hurt you?"

I feared that I had from her horrified expression.

When she hugged me I knew she still loved me in spite of my flaws.

"I love you Dimitri!"

I pulled her closer to me, cherishing her warmth… and her body.

Hey I'm only a man!

"I don't care if you have to drink blood Dimitri!"

With that statement said I felt like nothing could upset me!

"I just hope your family doesn't care."

Except that.

A/N okay I know its short but its longer then the others!

Again please review and tell me what you think of it and any ideas you have for me!

- Anya


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok you're all totally awesome so I'm going to go ahead and write ch.4. I'm supposed to be doing my math right now but graphing inequalities isn't fun! I know shut-up and get on with it! Nobody said if they like Dimitri's pov or not so I'm going back to Rose's for now. Oh I'm changed the rating because I hope to have some more action coming up soon.

We landed in Saint Petersburg at about 2:47 Montana timing. In St. Petersburg it was bright and white. The city seemed to glitter with snow.

Considering the last time I was here was because I was trying to kill the man whom held my hand. I really didn't get to enjoy the beauty of the city. Not that I did get to now either. Lissa was running us to our next flight that left in…

"Liss, when does our plane leave?" I sped up to hear her answer, seeing as me and Dimitri were carrying all of the luggage. It wasn't much but still enough to slow me down.

"Like seven minutes!" she yelped looking at her watch," Make that four!"

"Shit!" I hissed under my breath.

"Over here!" Christian yelled. People stopped and stared as we ran to the loading port.

"Tickets please." The attendant snipped, her green eyes running Dimitri up and down pointedly. When he didn't give her a reaction she scanned Christian.

But Lissa didn't like that, not at all.

"Here are our tickets Miss. And in the future if I ever see you checking out my man again, I will send Rose after you." The woman's expression was priceless! Humans didn't send other humans out after each other! Lissa…

"Oh you won't have to send me." I muttered angrily. How dare she look at Dimitri like that. The slut!

"Calm down Rose!" his gentle deep voice hushed in my ear. I relaxed and followed quietly behind Christian and Lissa as the very snotty attendant let us in.

As we walked to our seats I wondered about Viktoria. We had ended on such a bad note! Me leaving right after she said she hated me… What will she do when she sees me? Will she still be angry about the whole… Ray… Ronald… Rolan! That was it. Would she still be mad that I stopped them, him?

Settling in my seat I saw Dimitri's exited face. What would they think? We had had his funeral last time I was in Baia, they were so heart-broken that he was Strigoi. They called him dead! How could they accept that he was back after having almost a year of believing he was Strigoi?

"Rose, what are you thinking about? I haven't seen you this deep in thought since… well a long time. What are you thinking?" I looking into his beautiful brown eyes, relishing their warmth.

"What will happen when we get to Baia?" I whispered placing my hand in his.

He broke eye contact with me and stared down at my hand. Tracing small circles over my knuckles.

"I don't know Roza. I wish I could tell you, I just don't know!" he sounded so pained. Like someone was slowly dragging a knife down his arm, saying that the pain would stop.

I placed my free hand on his face, brushing the stray strands of hair out of his eyes and turned his face towards mine.

"Look and me."

He slowly returned his gaze to me. I stroked his face, willing my feelings into him.

"Everything will turn out fine. I'm not scared, just uncertain."

He smiled.

"And just a few seconds ago you were shaking like a frightened pheasant!" He laughed shaking his head.

Soon afterI was too busy enjoying the sound to remember to slap him.

Yeah I know the chapter is short!

(and pointless)

So I'm going to try really hard to either update a lot, or make the chapters longer.

Really I need more imput then 'I like it.' But if that's all you got then thanks! I need encouragement!

Yeah that was bad…

I'm going to update sometime tomorrow hopefully!

- Anya


End file.
